


Through Fire and the Flames

by Adolpha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cannibalism, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: When the zombie virus takes a hold of humanity, Lucio Correia dos Santos is in Australia. He found some friends and together, they're making their way to Gibraltar.





	Through Fire and the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So one day, I was scrolling tumblr and I came across this piece by crazycometspectacular.tumblr.com and I knew at that moment that I /had/ to write something about it. So here it is, 3,400 words written at 2am because the art was so good.
> 
> (3.14.18) I am going through this and editing it because it really did not get the attention it deserved when I originally posted it. Just a heads up.

[The Art](https://crazycometspecular.tumblr.com/post/165989705726/record-scratch-freeze-frame-now-i-know-what)

* * *

 

_ Now, I know what you're thinking. How did I end up taking care of my boyfriend who is now a zombie? Well…let’s go back about 7 months. _

Lucio Correia Dos Santos wasn't a stupid man. He knew that Jamison wasn’t himself the moment he came back from the supply run. He shook it off though, because Jamison insisted he was fine. And because they were in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and Lucio really needed to focus on the good things.

He, Jamison and Roadhog had been fighting to get the only civilization they knew of, Overwatch. The outbreak began in Japan. Then spread throughout Asia and Europe. By the time it was discovered, it was too late. Over half the population had the disease and there was nothing to do except fight for yourself. Lucio was in Australia at the time for his final concert on his Hopfrog World Tour when the disease reached the Land Down Under. After the concert, one of the people in the crowd became deranged and attacking people. They bit, scratched and fought anyone they saw. It was insane to watch and that's when Lucio took for the outback. He travelled alone for a week until he came across a strange pair that was collecting scrap metal. He explained to them what had happened and it's been the three of them since.

At first, Lucio thought Jamie was together with the hogman but it turned out that Roadhog was more of a protective figure. It only took a month for Lucio to work up the nerve to tell Jamison his feelings. They've been together since then.

 

_ That's unnecessary history. That was before I got to them. Let's go a few months in. _

Lucio’s current problem was the sex issue. He could love Jamison, but couldn’t show it without contaminating himself.

_ Too far forward!! And they don’t need to know that!! Start from the night before the supply run. _

 

Ah, yes. The night before the supply run had Lucio, Jamison and Roadhog in the bones of what used to be a car shop. There was some plaster and concrete still standing, but majority of the structure was the wooden frame. They set down the tarp and put up the sheet metal they found lying around to block themselves in the corner. Even with all the boundaries set up, Jamison was still paranoid and set up two traps at each entrance. Roadhog set down the duffel bag he was carrying and Lucio put down his own bag. Jamison came back from laying traps and Roadhog pulled out the small camp stove from his duffel bag. He began warming up soup from cans he pulled out and cooked the rat meat he pulled from the outback.

“Hm, out of everything that’s going on, I’m glad I’ve got you two.” Jamison said sitting down next to Lucio.

“I trust you two to come back unscathed tomorrow.” Lucio mentioned. Roadhog and Jamison were doing the last supply run while they were in Australia. By this time next week, the three of them would be on a boat travelling to United Kingdom. All they knew was that Overwatch was somewhere in Europe. Time was against them though. Overwatch was making plans to move to Antarctica in two months. Only few people would be able to meet them in Antarctica.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it darl’. We won’t leave you alone.” Jamison leaned against Lucio. The stove was radiating heat and warmed the trio as their food cooked.

“Hand me the bags?” Jamison asked. Lucio handed his and reached for the duffel bag.

After getting both bags, Jamison began fiddling with tools and the partial grenade he had stocked in the bag. He was working on wiring a couple to go off remotely. Instead of being timed, he would be able to push a button and it would go off. He worked until Roadhog dished the soup and rat meat out. At that time, he put everything away and ate.

Lucio never got tired of watching Jamison work. Even though his limbs were half robotic, the metal arm managed well around unstable wires. Lucio was always curious about the metallic parts of his boyfriend, but he never got the nerve to ask. They ate, talked and eventually began making preparations to sleep. Roadhog would take first watch, then Jamison, then Lucio. The three of them packed Roadhog’s and Jamison’s bags for the next day. They left a couple cans of soup for Lucio so he would be okay until they got back. The trip was supposed to take two days at most.

After packing and settling in, Lucio fell asleep curled against Jamison on the blue tarp. The two slept well and there was no issue. Lucio woke a little when Roadhog switched with Jamison but was able to sleep. Finally, it was Lucio’s turn to keep watch and he did. He sat by the small entrance between the concrete wall and the sheet metal. While he knew things would be okay, he was still on edge. He spent the hours drawing in the dirt with a stick and peering out occasionally.

 

_ This is moving slowly. Basically, the next day they left on Roadhog’s motorcycle and I didn’t hear from them in 4 days, when they returned. _

 

Day three of waiting, Lucio was worried. The morning he thought they’d be there, they didn’t show up and as night fell, he was scared. The fourth morning, they still didn’t show up. Lucio was full on panicking now. The afternoon came and passed and they still didn’t show up. It wasn’t until late in the night that Roadhog’s motorcycle was heard. Lucio, overjoyed, ran out of the small shelter to the other two men. He slowed down when he saw Roadhog was carrying Jamison. He made a path to their shelter then into the corner. Roadhog laid the smaller man down on the tarp and that was when Lucio saw the claw marks and the blood. Lucio scurried around pulling together bandages and alcohol to clean the wounds. Roadhog used the bandage Lucio provided and cleaned Jamison up. The next morning when Jamison woke up, both Lucio and Roadhog were relieved though the latter wouldn’t admit it. Lucio helped Roadhog take inventory of the supplies that was gathered. The spent a week longer than planned in that one building. They were set back a week and only had 4 left to find the Overwatch sanctuary they sought.

While Roadhog drove, Lucio was still fretting over his boyfriend. He would ask often if he was okay or if he needed something.Each time, the blond would deny any issues and eventually, Lucio had let it go. It took four days to reach an ocean town. At that time, Jamison had shown signs of change. He developed a taste for the raw rat meat instead of cooked and his eyes were getting brighter, as if they were glowing. Stealing a boat wasn’t very difficult. Roadhog was a large, terrifying man and Jamison had enough explosives to alert the nearby hordes of zombies. After securing a boat, Lucio set up the cabin for Jamison to lie down. He provided a bottle of water for the other man and then put the lights on low so the man could sleep. He went up to the deck to help Roadhog set sail. The larger man had grabbed many bottles of gas and as they left the docks, the saw a horde of zombies shuffling into town. Needless to say, they hurried out onto the grey waters.

It was the fourth day on the boat when Lucio noticed Jamison’s behavioral changes. The man would snarl more and glare. He talked less and less, which was a very important sign of negativity for the blond man. By the seventh day on the boat, Jamison came out with the truth. He sat Lucio and Roadhog down in the cabin and told them his story.

“We had been found by a horde. They were shufflin’ along and Roadie and I, we thought  we could escape ‘em. We did! But, with a small casualty. One of the zombies got a ‘old of my leg and gave me a good scratch. Roadie got ‘em off of me, but it wasn’t enough. I’m infected, and I’m afraid to stay ‘ere with you guys. I don’ wanna hurt ya.” Jamison explained. Lucio took the information in shock. Lucio managed to understand what the other man was saying but it wasn’t making sense.

“Well, one thing’s for sure. I’m not letting anything happen to you, so you’re stuck here.” Lucio said, holding the other.

Time passed and Lucio noticed Jamison getting worse. On day fourteen, Lucio had gone into the cabin to see Jamison had chewed holes in his mouth in an attempt to satiate his cannibalistic hunger.

Day twenty, Lucio had gone in and while Jamison still had coherent thought, his words weren’t forming and he had devolved into grunts and motion to talk. Lucio was exhausted that day from helping Roadhog on the deck and had leaned into Jamison. Jamison had feared that this would happen and he tried to explain it when he told them the first time. The blond snarled at the brunette and snapped his teeth at Lucio who had jumped to the other side of the cabin.

“What the hell, Jamie?!” Lucio exclaimed. Jamison’s eyes were a glowing amber and his breathing was slow and shallow. That’s when Lucio took him in fully. He had missing skin in his cheeks that made it seems like his jaw was falling off. His shoulder was losing skin as well as his ears and his eyes were now a harsh yellow instead of his old soft amber. He noticed the robotic prosthetics he had once made were laying in a corner and the skin where they should have been attached was literally falling off of him. In the time it took for Lucio to jump away, Jamison had gotten control and looked at him sadly. He moaned and pointed to the door. Lucio walked towards the door and Jamison grunted. Lucio looked back and saw Jamison charade that he had to lock the door when he left. He was afraid of hunting him and Roadhog during the night.

“I promise that when we get to Gibraltar, we will cure you. I’m not losing you, Jamison.” Lucio said to the now zombie who whined as Lucio shut the door and locked it.

Day twenty-six, Jamison began pounding at the door at night, keeping Lucio awake thinking about what had become of his boyfriend. Which led to dangerous thoughts such as questioning if Roadhog would keep him when they landed, and if the large man didn’t, would Lucio fight against it. Day thirty, Jamison was banging around the cabin all day and snarling. Only four days left and they would be off the boat. Roadhog explained to Lucio that they were landing on the shore of Gibraltar but it was about a day’s walk from the shore to the meeting point. They were cutting it close on time but they would still make it if all went well.

Day thirty-four, Roadhog cut the engine as the boat hit sand. It was light out, thankfully, but all that could be heard was Jamison’s snarling. It was a mutual acknowledgment between Lucio and Roadhog that they wouldn’t leave Jamison behind. The new issue was how to keep control of him and what to feed him. Roadhog still had some raw outback rats that they decided to try. Lucio unlocked the door and was holding it closed while Roadhog held to raw meat. The snarling behind the door gathered more intent and turned into growling. Noting the reaction, Roadhog motioned to open the door slightly. Just enough to allow Jamison to put his arm through. When Jamison threw his arm out the door trying to grab anything he could, Roadhog had put his gloved hand out that held the rat meat. Jamison grabbed it and pulled his arm back in. Silence followed and Lucio decided to look into the room.

Jamison was hunched over on himself devouring the rat meat. When Lucio moved, Jamison whipped his head to look at him. It was apparent now that Jamison had lost more facial skin and apparently some skin on his ribs. The bone in his amputated arm was showing and he had blood everywhere. He seemed to be using one of the bedposts to move around on, which was a good sign because it showed he was still capable of human thought. His yellow eyes shone on Lucio’s face and Lucio watched as Jamison’s face went from predatory to soft. He used the bedpost to hobble over to the crack and made a throaty inquiring sound.

“Hey there, sleepyhead. We landed, but we need to get to the meeting point. We’re trying to figure out how to get you there.” Lucio said tentatively, not wanting to startle the zombie. Said zombie held out his makeshift crutch and Lucio chuckled.

“Yeah, I see you can walk with that. It’s more of a way to keep you with us. Make sure you don’t run off.” Lucio told the inquiring zombie. “Finish your rat meat. I’m going to talk to Roadie. Maybe we can find you a collar.”

As Lucio said meat, Jamison pounced on the bloody meat again and shoved it in his mouth. He continued to rip the tendons and muscles off of the bodies leaving behind the bones. Lucio closed and locked the door again and went to talk to Roadhog. They decided to leave Jamison locked in the room so he would be safe while the two of them went into the closest town. Every shop was run down and there were few zombies milling around. It seemed they had lost their horde and was waiting to die. The two found a dog collar that was sized for a medium dog and a chain leash that lost its strap but it worked for the job. The two returned to the ship about midday and while neither of them wanted to travel in the dark, they needed to in order to stay on schedule. Lucio knocked on the door and Jamison groaned. Lucio cracked the door again, this time enough for Jamison to put his head through, which he did and was startled by a collar latching around his neck. He whined in confusion and looked at Lucio.

“This is to keep you from walking off on your own. We need you to promise us that you’re still in there though. Can you show us that Jamison still exists?” Lucio asked bordering on pleading. The zombie looked at Lucio, then at Roadhog, then back at Lucio. He motioned to himself, made as much of a kissy face as he could, then pointed to Lucio with his good arm. He then pointed at Roadhog, stood tall and puffed out his chest, then motioned to himself. All while grunting as if trying to talk.

“Yes, you are my boyfriend and Roadhog is your bodyguard. Good job, Jamie.” Lucio said smiling in relief. “You’ll tell us when you’re hungry, right? So you don’t hurt us?”

Jamison nodded looking terrified at the thought of hurting the two men. Lucio smiled again.

“Okay, then let’s head out because we have a night of surviving ahead of us.” Lucio stated and turned to Roadhog who threw the chain leash at him. Roadhog grabbed the only duffle bag left and led the way off the boat. Lucio pulled Jamison along who was limping and moving slowly.

 

The night began with the sun setting with no warning and the cold setting in. It was three hours later when the trio had come across a horde in the woods of the Rock of Gibraltar. There weren’t many zombies, but enough to concern Roadhog and Lucio. They tried to be silent and stay in the dark but Jamison moaned and pointed at the horde in question. Lucio raised the chains, making them clink and the horde began shuffling their way. Lucio had yet to use the shotgun on his back and didn’t feel like trying it out in a forest where the trees could fall or he could alert another horde. He turned to look at Roadhog who had left his side and moved further into the trees as the horde got closer. Jamison motioned to drop the chain and go behind the trees but Lucio didn’t want to lose him, even by accident. When it was apparent that the horde was set on finding the living men, Jamison pulled away from Lucio pushing him into Roadhog who was now behind bushes in hiding. Jamison tried to give a smile that was a shadow of his former grin and shuffled away. Minutes later, Lucio heard snarling, growling and groaning. It died off eventually and Jamison was still away. Lucio gave him three minutes to return and when the three minutes were up, he moved to follow the path Jamison took. Roadhog stopped him with his big hand and watched the trees. A couple moments later, Jamison came back covered in blood holding a leg and chewing on it. Lucio fought the urge to vomit as Jamison handed the chain leash to him, his hand covered in blood making the chains shine in the moonlight. Lucio looked at Roadhog who was looking at him and just shrugged. Roadhog decided it was all okay and they pushed forward. By morning light, they had made it to the top of the Rock of Gibraltar. They arrived to see tents set up on the flat parts surrounded by an electric fence set up by the Overwatch agents. The guards at the gate entrance held the trio outside while the doctor and her assistant was on her way. When they got there, they saw Roadhog, treated him with anything he needed then moved to Lucio and Jamison. When they saw Jamison, the assistant moved to behead him and Lucio cried out.

“No wait! He’s friendly!” Lucio practically screamed. The doctor, who had introduced herself as Angela, looked at him very confused. “Trust me. Jamie, who am I? Show them you mean no harm.”

Angela and her assistant, Zenyatta, watched as the zombie motioned to himself then to Lucio and made his kissy face. He moaned in a sad way and showed the medics that he just wanted a hug. All the while, the medics looked on in disbelief.

“So, can you help him? Please tell me you can help him. I can’t lose him.” Lucio said trailing off. It hit him then that after all they went through, Overwatch might not even try and save Jamison. It must have shown on his face that he was defeated because Angela put a hand on her shoulder.

“He does seem different than the others we have seen. Let me see what I can do. We’re here for another week, so let me talk with the geneticist I have here. For now, however, he has to stay outside the gates. We just can’t risk him around others.” Angela said in an attempt to comfort the tired man. Jamison was looking at her with displeasure then he looked at Lucio, pointed at her and groaned.

“No, you can’t eat her. She’s trying to help you so don’t be like that.” Lucio responded finally feeling some hope.

When all was said and done, Angela and the geneticist, Moira, were unable to find a cure to zombie-ism in a week’s time on the Rock of Gibraltar. However, Overwatch allowed Lucio to bring Jamison to Antarctica under the agreement that Jamison stay locked away in a cage through the flight and when they got to Antarctica that Jamison stay quarantined in the medical wing of Sanctuary. All of this was agreeable seeing that Lucio still had visitation privileges. Years after research and testing, Jamison was finally given a serum that reversed the effects of zombie and it led to the cure of the zombie virus itself. Lucio was alive to see the fall of an era and the rise of a new one, all with the love of his life.

There, how was that for your biography reading.

 

_ Well, we’ll cut this part out but it was great. Thank you Efi. _

* * *

The recording studio was one that stood prior to the virus in Numbani and Lucio sat there listening to the woman narrate his life, leaning against his cured husband. The road to get there was definitely difficult but worth it feeling the warmth radiating from his husband. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
